Vulnera Sanentum
by Jaynie K. Allen
Summary: Cuando vuelva a verlos, debido a una misión que tiene que cumplir con lo que no contaba es que encontraría a su amor prohibido, enamorado de una persona. ¿Qué pasará cuando se encuentre frente a frente con toda la familia Cullen? [Los personajes de J.K Rowling y Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con los personajes] [Rating T solo por si las moscas]
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio**

Siempre había sido del tipo de persona de la que nadie sospecharía que hiciese cosas malas, quiero decir ¡vamos! Había sido la mejor alumna de mi generación, me metía en problemas sólo para salvar a mis amigos y me la pasaba en la biblioteca. Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes...  
Por cierto soy Hermione Grang... Vulturi y esta es mi nueva vida ahora. Tal vez muchos se pregunten: ¿Cómo es que pasé de ser una bruja nacida de muggles a ser parte del clan más antiguo de vampiros? Fácil de responder: Luego de la batalla de Hogwarts y con el pasar de los meses caí enferma, nada ni nadie sabía el porqué. Hasta que un buen día Draco Malfoy apareció en San Mungo y nos relató la historia de cómo había descubierto que Bellatrix Lestrange había puesto una maldición en cuchillo con el cual me hizo la cicatriz aún llevo orgullosamente en el brazo, aunque claro a ojos humanos no sea visible.  
La maldición consistía en drenar toda mi sangre hasta que un día sin más fuerza muriese. Harry y Ron no se dieron por vencidos pero cuando caí en la etapa terminal fue el mismo Malfoy quien nos trajo la solución: Conocía a los Vulturi, la realiza vampírica.

Tras no hallar ninguna solución, Harry y Ron aceptaron y fueron a hablar con él. Aro accedió a cambio que le diesen la joya de la corona que le hacía falta: yo. Según el, yo sería una pieza clave en su guardia y que le haría falta. Así pues luego de llegar a un acuerdo el mismo Aro me transformó y aquí me tienen casi 20 años después.  
El tiempo no ha pasado en vano: Harry y Ron están más "viejos", cómo me gusta decirles, casados y con unas vidas tranquilas, tal y como se lo merecen. Ahora debido a que cumplo mi deber como parte de una Vulturi no los puedo visitar tanto pero amo pasar el tiempo con ellos, y ahora también con sus hijos.

Suspiré y mire a mí alrededor. Mi habitación era lo suficientemente grande como para una persona, pero era buena para guardar recuerdos y memorias. En estos instantes antes de empezar a divagar sobre los últimos 20 años de mi vida me encontraba mirando una foto, la única prueba que tenía de que él era real.

 _Edward Cullen._

Aquel vampiro que conocí hace 22 años, cuando me encontraba de vacaciones de verano, antes de comenzar el quinto curso en Hogwarts. Una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro, pues no solo lo conocí a él sino a todo el clan Cullen; recuerdo perfectamente que me costó trabajo ganarme la confianza de uno de sus miembros: Jasper.  
Al principio creí que me odiaba pero luego se convirtió como una especie de hermano para mí. Y como no olvidar a Rosalie que es bella por fuera y por dentro, es una pena que no sea humana porque es tan pura como el agua de los manantiales y en estos tiempos se necesita gente así. También está Alice, mi loca amiga que ve el futuro y que es adicta a las compras, me pregunto si seguirá usando al pobre Jasper como maniquí cuando le dan ataques de compras…

Espero que si algún día vuelvo a encontrarme con ellos, Alice no quiera que la acompañe a comprar ropa ni mucho menos que me use de maniquí. Finalmente están Carlisle y Esme que son la cabeza de la familia, son personas realmente sabias y pacíficas. Puedes sentir una enorme tranquilidad al hablar con ellos. Al que casi me olvido mencionar es a Emmett que es el bromista de la familia. Él me recuerda muchísimo a Fred y George Weasley. Creo que es lo único que puedo decir de ellos pero al que siempre recuerdo es a Edward. Creo que no lo he dicho pero fue mi primer amor e ilusión. Aunque lo sigo queriendo. Sé que nunca me corresponderá pero quisiera verlo a él más que a nada, aunque también a Jasper ya que él me lograba tranquilizar. Estoy volviendo a reconsiderar preguntarle a Aro si me podría permitir hacer un viaje para encontrarlos, sería bueno poder contactar de nuevo.

El sonido de la puerta me sacó de mis divagaciones; me apresuré a esconder la foto de los Cullen y me levanté a abrir la puerta.

-Hey –me dijo Alec Vulturi, uno de los miembros de la guardia que en el poco tiempo de convivencia se había convertido en un hermano protector.

-Alec, que sorpresa. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Es Aro, quiere verte –me informó con una mirada preocupada, el sabía lo que Aro quería pero no me iba a decir, siempre era así.

-Bien, en un momento voy- dije cerrándole la puerta en sus narices. Me fui a mirar en el espejo y arreglé mi ropa, esperaba que Aro me encomendase una misión.

Habían pasado 15 años desde que no iba a una.

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _ **Antes que me maten por no actualizar mis otras historias déjenme contarles que esta historia la había publicado anteriormente en Potterfics, sin embargo la estoy re subiendo aquí porque la historia ha entrado en un modo de re edición puesto que esta historia la escribí en el 2011 cuando era una cría. Así que mientras voy subiendo y corrigiendo esta historia y termino con el cap de Through her soul espero que me dejen unos reviews que siempre me animan a continuar :D**_

 _ **¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Salí de mi habitación y comencé a caminar sin prisas por los oscuros pasillos de ese enorme castillo. Aún podía recordar que la primera vez que estuve aquí: me sentí intimidada, no sólo por lo grande del lugar, sino porque sé y estoy segura que cada rincón esconde una historia que merece ser contada. Como la sabelotodo que fui me propuse a descubrir todos los secretos que albergaba el lugar y con el pasar del tiempo fui descubriendo algunos. Pero no me he preocupado mucho por ello, después de todo: Tengo toda una eternidad para descubrir los restantes.

Caminé hasta llegar a la biblioteca, aquella habitación que se había convertido en mi favorita desde que llegué al clan Vulturi y el cual Aro usaba cada vez que quería hablar conmigo, nunca le había gustado que habláramos en el salón principal, y según él es porque yo no soy parte de su guardia. Él dice que somos amigos y que los amigos no negociaban... Quería creer aquello y que no solo me estaba usando por la magia que aún poseía. Volví a acomodar mi túnica y luego toqué la puerta suavemente esperando que me diese permiso de poder entrar. Pasaron un par de minutos y cuando me disponía a volver a tocar la puerta se abrió, revelando a una más que molesta Jane Vulturi.

Nunca la había visto así.

-Adelante, Aro te espera-me dijo intentando controlar su enojo. La conocía bien, cuando se encontraba así ella buscaba desahogarse con el primero que encontrase. Asentí con la cabeza y me hice a un lado para que pudiese salir, luego la vi alejarse por el pasillo antes de entrar a la biblioteca y aplicarle un hechizo insonoro, no quería que nadie espiase mi conversación con Aro. Lo vi ahí sentado en uno de los sillones ojeando un libro.

-¿Está bueno?-le pregunté.

Alzó su vista del libro y me sonrió ampliamente.

- _Mia bella ragazza_ , me alegro que de Alec te haya entregado mi mensaje. Quería tener una pequeña charla contigo. Ya sabes de amigo a amiga.- dijo mientras una siniestra sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

-Bien, te escucho

-Digamos que he estado oyendo un par de rumores acerca de una familia que al parecer está rompiendo nuestras tan preciadas reglas, y tú mi querida Jean más que nadie sabes que las reglas están hechas para cumplirse y que debemos de perfeccionar lo que debe de ser perfeccionado- me habló seriamente mientras dejaba el libro en la mesa de centro y se ponía de pie.

Asentí sin replicarle nada, nunca debías de contradecir a Aro Vulturi... a menos que quieras morir.

-Por ello, he estado conversando con mis hermanos y llegamos a la conclusión de tu, mi querida Jean, eres perfecta para llevar a cabo esto.

-Y exactamente, ¿qué es _esto_?-le pregunte curiosa aunque presentía algo ya de que podría tratarse

-Me refiero a una misión, querida. Ha pasado mucho tiempo ya, y tanto yo como mis hermanos estamos de acuerdo que ya has cumplido con el castigo. Por eso confiamos en que harás lo correcto y nos ayudarás: Hay cierto clan que está interrumpiendo nuestra tan preciada paz.

Alcé las cejas sorprendidas, si bien había estado esperando que Aro me dijese eso, por la cara que traía Alec cuando me fue a ver, hacía años que no se me encomendaba una misión. Al menos no desde que pasó _eso_. Aro había estado muy furioso conmigo y parecía dispuesto a mantenerme cautiva por siempre en el castillo.

- _¿Entonces? ¿Qué dices, ragazza mía?_

-A decir verdad estoy sorprendida, Aro. Me has dejado sin palabras.-

-Di sí, querida. Ambos sabemos que mueres por salir y explorar este nuevo mundo, tienes tanta sed de conocimiento como de sangre.

Lo miré fijamente; él tenía el poder y sabía cómo manipularme para que dijese y actuara a su antojo. Aunque después de todo: Le debía la vida. Suspiré levemente y luego me limité a caminar frente a Aro para mirarlo fijamente. Lo que vio en su mirada no pronosticaba nada bueno.

Tramaba algo.

-Sólo si me dices que es lo que planeas

-¿Yo? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Sí, Aro. No siempre mandas a alguien en una misión así por así. Este clan debe de ser o muy poderoso y quieres a alguno de sus miembros o de verdad deben de haber hecho algo malo para que sientas que impliquen un verdadero peligro y..-

-Debe de ser eliminado- completó Aro- Y si, este clan es un tanto especial. Está liderado por alguien que estuvo viviendo aquí, le tuve y tengo mucho aprecio pero lo que quiere hacer… no puedo permitirlo. No permitiré que mi familia y la paz que nos ha costado tanto construir se vaya al demonio por esto. ¡No lo permitiré Jean!

-¿Y qué es lo que esa persona trata de hacer?- pregunté curiosamente, por lo que había dicho esto se trataba de un tema que necesitaba ser cerrado. Y estaba _dispuesta a colaborar._

-Quieren convertir a una humana, Jean - le contestó y añadió una pizca de desprecio en la última palabra.

-¡Dios! Esto es terrible Aro- dije mirando sus facciones y la preocupación de sus ojos. Sabía que tenía miedo de que su familia se derrumbase. Aunque Aro Vulturi pareciese un loco de control y alguien muy sanguinario, él amaba a su familia, no tanto como se amaba a sí mismo, claro, pero al fin y al cabo la amaba.

-Lo sé querida, como dije: Tenemos que perfeccionar lo que se debe de perfeccionar. Tu eres una de las más fuertes en la guardia, por no decir invencible, y se perfectamente que cumplirás mis órdenes a la perfección.

-Claro que si Aro, estoy dispuesta a cumplir con esta misión, pero aún no me has dicho ¿quién es esa familia a la que nos enfrentamos?

-El clan Cullen, querida mía.

Aquello cayó como un balde de agua fría. ¿A quién le importaba tanto una humana como para romper una de las reglas más importantes? Y entonces lo comprendió.

 _Edward Cullen nunca había estado dispuesto a esperar por ella._


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2:

Odiaba esto.

De verdad que lo odiaba.

Por más que había intentado pasar desapercibida era consciente que tenía a todo Forks High School pendiente de ella. Había _leído_ sus pensamientos y los había oido susurrar gracias a sus habilidades, un combo que venía incluido con el vampirismo. Podía serle util algunas veces pero en estos momentos lo odiaba. Y por más que intentasen ser prudentes, sus oídos super desarrollados le habían permitido oír todo.

En estos momentos podía entender a Harry, ser el centro de atención apestaba. Pero, bueno, al menos no se había encontrado con los Cullen. No todavía.

 _`¿Has visto a la nueva? Está jodidamente buena.´_

Y ahí iban otra vez. Rodó los ojos y siguió su camino intentando buscar la oficina del director sin hacer contacto visual con nadie. Y eso fue hasta que vió a alguien interceptándola y deteniendo su caminar.

-¿Necesitas ayuda en algo? - preguntó una voz femenina

Alzó su mirada y se encontró con una muchacha que aparentaba unos diecisiete años, de cabellos marrones oscuros salvajes y unos bonitos ojos azules.

-Ehhh... si.- respondió dándose por vencida. Esa chica no le agradaba para nada, todo a su alrededor le daba una sensación de falsedad, pero necesitaba a alguien quien la oriente por esa zona inexplorada llamada secundaria. Y al menos podría hacerse su 'amiga' y obterner algo de información.

-Bueno, primero que nada, no hay nada mejor que una buena presentación.- dijo la chica anchando su sonrisa.- Soy Jessica Stanley, pero puedes llamarme Jess.- extendió su mano hacia ella.

-Hermione Gran... Vulturi.- dijo tomando su mano pero se arrepintió al instante de haberlo hecho. Quería quitar su mano inmediatamente pero eso se vería de muy mala educación y intuía que esa chica no era una desconocida para todo el cuerpo estudiantil. Pero aún así no podía obviar el olor del perfume que llegaba a sus fosas nasales, desvió la mirada concentrándose en el mural verde que estaba en uno de los corredores.

-Un placer conocerte Mione, ¿puedo llamarte asi verdad? Es que tu nombre es algo largo... y raro.- dijo haciendo un mohín

Hermione volvió su vista hacia ella y le dedicó una sonrisa falsa, aunque claro Jessica no se dió cuenta de ello. Con el paso de los años, la vampiresa había aprendido a actuar y a mentir muy bien; y si que había tenido muy buenos maestros.

-Claro que si, Jess.- la miró como si fuesen amigas de tiempo, y por la sonrisa que esta le lanzó sabía que podría ayudarle mucho en un futuro.- ¿Crees poder ayudarme en algo?

-¡Claro que si nueva mejor amiga! Estoy para servirte.- dijo riendo al último.

Hermione tuvo ganas de reír, si que era tonta y muy... _manipulable_.

-¿Sabes dónde está la oficina del director? Llevo un rato buscándola y es algo incómodo tener todas esas miradas sobre mi.- le miró como si le diese vergüenza estar en un pasillo lleno de estudiantes.

Jessica Stanley rió fuertemente y la jaló del brazo para guiarla hacia su destino mientras le hablaba de sus amigos y de su novio Mike.

 ** _En otro pasillo de Forks High School_**

Isabella Swan venía caminando mientras platicaba con Alice Cullen; mejor dicho Alice venía hablando de las nuevas colecciones que tendría su tienda favorita en Seattle mientras ella intentaba no poner una mala cara. No era desconocido que ella no le gustaba, o mejor dicho no estaba interesada en la moda.

Estaba por interrumpir a Alice y tratar de cambiar de tema cuando se dió cuenta que no caminaba a su lado como hace segundos, sino que se había detenido, tenía la mirada perdida y estaba mirando al frente. Agradecía a todos los cielos que el pasillo estaba semi desierto, excepto por ellas dos y por Jasper y su novio que venían a toda prisa a ver a la más pequeña del clan Cullen.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Ha dicho algo?- preguntó el rubio mientras se posicionaba a lado de Alice y acariciaba sus brazos.

-No lo sé, estábamos charlando y de pronto dejó de caminar y entró en trance.- explicó Bella

-Bien, esperemos que no sea nada malo.- dijo Jasper mirándola neutral, mirando cada cierto tiempo a sus alrededores para asegurarse que nadie hubiese visto de más.

Al parecer el destino no estaba de lado de los Cullen pues Edward pudo escuchar la molestosa voz de Jessica Stanley a los lejos. Miró a Jasper y este abrazó a Alice mientras intentaba simular que le andaba diciendo cosas al oído de una forma romántica.

-Bueno aún no tengo decidido qué voy a estudiar, pero espero conseguir una e ir a California.- dijo Jessica asomándose por el pasillo donde se encontraban los Cullen.- No me malinterpretes amo Forks, pero quisiera ir a un lugar donde pueda ir a la playa los fines de semana.

Jessica seguía parloteando mientras pasaba de ellos y seguia jalando a la muchacha que, a pesar de no poder identificarla, pudo percibir su molestia y incomodidad. Y bueno, si Jasper hubiese sido ella también se encontraría en la misma situación.

-Jane.- escuchó que Alice pronunció volviendo en sí misma mientras se separaba un poco de Jasper para poder mirarlo a los ojos, preocupada.

-¿Janie? - le preguntó el rubio mientras una enorme sonrisa, una que Bella Swan nunca creía que vería en su vida, aparecía en su rostro.

Edward solo los miraba con curiosidad, al igual que su novia, pues ni siquiera pudo leer sus mentes, parecia que ambos las habían bloqueado mientras rememoraban unos pasajes de sus vidas antes de llegar junto a los Cullen.

Hello...

It's me... I was ok no, dejemos de lado eso. Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo y que el capítulo quizá no es lo que ustedes, ni yo, esperaba pero prometo que el siguiente será mejor y mucho más largo.

Gracias por seguir la historia, prometo no abandonarla. (no ahora, que ya recorde la contraseña de la cuenta).

Saludos,

J x


End file.
